Vehemence
by Miko-chan
Summary: It was amounting to something huge, as she is now reaching the climax to release. This was making her totally dizzy."--uhrr, a Neji x Ten fic.


_**Vehemence  
****by**__ Miko-chan  
**Summary:** " It was amounting to something huge, as she is now reaching the climax to release. This was making her totally dizzy."--uhrr, a Neji x Ten fic.  
**Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
Author's Notes: **You will not understand if you have not yet known what happened to the recent chapters in the manga. (Best that you've already read the Neji vs. Kidoumaru part. I think they were 193- 198?) I have given some few alterations and considerations here. So best to notify me with some mistakes. Thanks! Dedicated to the one who actually requested me to write something, Ate Syaowee. ;smile;_

* * *

Deep, deep breath.  
  
A towering, uncontrollable desire rose in her chest.  
  
Yes, it was making her ribs heave as if an invisible threads was hindering it. Sweat trickled to every sides of her body, as the number of inhalations seems to keep up with her pulse. Cracked lips were shaped into a firm line, ready to shout the pressure building so swiftly in her. It was amounting to something huge, as she is now reaching the climax to release. This was making her totally dizzy.  
  
In other words...  
  
_"He"  
_  
A dark glint of steel was bathed in the waning moonlight.  
  
_"Did. Not."  
_  
A sound of pliant feet sweeping through the grass.  
  
_"Show."  
_  
A swift descent of a knife towards the poor bamboo plant that stood in her way.  
  
_"UP!"  
_  
And in a matter of seconds, the existence of the plant earlier was gone in pieces.  
  
"BAKA!" Her enraged cry was heard out through the mirage of towering plants that made this clearing perfect for training. This was also especially strategic for those who are talented with aiming with projectiles, and for keeping up bottled anger for idiots-who-think-they-are-geniuses-HA! men. The kunai decapitated every inch of greenery on her eye level, the noise earning disapproval from the neighboring crickets. This made the grounds more unbearable for the ears, as the chorus of its sounds was heard for yards.  
  
How can she let herself get hypertensive again with that man? Well, you see, Hokage-sama had announced that in order for Rock Lee to walk, she had to operate the guy. Of course, this was rather a nice news after the different catastrophes that seems to pour down on the Leaf Village. The kunoichi hoped that the arrogant shinobi would at least show a tuft of his hair, when he has been lowered from his pedestal (by an another idiot...heheh) to soften up with his teammates.  
  
So with that thought at least, she slept yesterday with a good night dream.  
  
She arrived at the waiting ward along with her (cringe) smirking mentor, suffering from his occasional English quirks. As she nervously for the medical procedures to be alright, her auburn eyes anxiously glanced at the closed swinging door and the materializing darkness in her window.  
  
Yet, as always, she was disappointed. She knew that he knew. She left a note for him to show up to the hospital when she had the chance past three afternoons.  
  
Godaime-sama told that Lee might not yet wake up yet due the extensive use of anesthesia and the side-effects of drowsiness. The moment that Hokage-sama told her that Lee was alright, her footsteps stomped towards the withered road and hammered on the door of the loathed being for over an hour.  
  
No answer.  
  
So in the end, without even bothering to unhinge the cursed barrier, she stormed towards this wretched place and began dismantling everything in her sight.  
  
In her mind, she concluded that she will never, ever understand him.  
  
He was a mystery, mixed with ice that scalds and fire that burns. There something more than the intellect that she dared to mock, and the skill that she tried to out scale. Someone like her who observed him more than Gai-sensei did, who withstood his very chapped sense of humor and who managed to get out from his usually silent mouth a string of chosen words made her felt....  
  
_Different.  
_  
But he's FRUSTRATINGLY different too.  
  
"JERK!" A roaring sound sent all the nearby disgruntled birds away.  
  
Her limbs flew in deadly stealth and unknown grace, the knife shredding everything with a lethal swipe. Her eyes were narrowing in dangerous fury, not even wincing at slightest pain at the cuts that lacerated her cheeks. Soon enough, the observing moon over the horizon glowed menacingly at the figure that sprawled upon the gritty earth and velvety grass. Her chocolate hair unbounded, sleeveless cheongsam blouse ripped slightly in edges and kunai clattered on the ground.  
  
"I _hate _you."  
  
Her voice whispered in the listening silence.  
  
It was strange, she noticed quickly.  
  
Earlier there were too many sounds that reverberated the area.  
  
And it died out quickly.  
  
All of a sudden, the surrounding canes began to rattle mercilessly as the breeze blew.  
  
_Cold._ In the midst of a summer solstice.  
  
A prickling sensation rose over her spine. The tiny hairs on her back rose rapidly, her scalp starting to have painful bumps. The moon hid beneath the drifting dark clouds, enveloping the area in near-darkness. She swiftly sat up erect, her senses sharpening at every odd movement or sound that would be made.  
  
A penetrating stare scalded on her rear.  
  
On instinct (and the quick rising fear), she threw a sleek elongated needle...  
  
...towards the unlucky target.  
  
_Thud.  
_  
It landed on the soft soil.  
  
Craning her neck to look, she met the gaze of clear-colored orbs with an annoying confident smirk.  
  
He was standing a short distance from her, his arms crossed and with a gaze that gradually can make her stomach churn unpleasantly. The glinting senbon was a few inches from his feet.  
  
"You big obnoxious chauvinistic pig!" She hollered, threatening him with a brandished fist.  
  
His smile upturned a bit more.  
  
Her scowl arose in the level of impending castration.  
  
"You should have told me that you were there!"  
  
She paused to inhale as a nerve twitched in seeing him smile more widely.  
  
"I could have killed you!!"  
  
He snorted at that comment.  
  
"As if you could, woman."  
  
His profound masculine intonation was softer.  
  
The wind that carried his voice made it like an echo.

He unfurled his arms and made his way towards her. His smirk turned into a mask of neutral expression, tensing her once again into alertness. Carefully, he sat beside her distressed state and gazed at the result of her anger and the total warpath of destruction.  
  
A deep rumble of a chortle resounded in his throat.  
  
"What?" Her features resembled pure fury, to hide the small tremble in her tone.  
  
"You're really angry at me." He stated it as if amused with some joke.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Her voice screeched at his delicate hearing. "You knew that I was waiting for you there for how many hours. And you left me with Gai-sensei to endure a nightmare while worrying what THE HELL happened with you and..."  
  
Then, as if he could not hold the glimmer that in his eyes, he laughed.  
  
No...not _that _laugh. It was not the chortle that will makes you stiff at the touch of bitterness. Neither it was that the one with the usual notes of his sarcasm or the egoistic nature that he can easily prop out.

_He laughed._

It was already one thing to see this...this man smiling softly, like the moment when she found him at the infirmary after his Final Chuunin Match. Her memory burned at the thought of him, serenely looking at the bluish horizon that her chest strings were plucked painfully. She cannot look at him for days when he caught her staring at him with cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
And now, the sound of his laughter will be the melody always haunting her.  
  
The sight of him clutching his stomach, trying to hold himself to fall from his place. His penetrating, calculating cream orbs closed and the long unfastened mahogany locks of his were faintly dancing along the waves of the breeze. It was an exhilarating thing, to see him like this.  
  
"Why..." She nearly choked. Trembling, she tried again." Why are you laughing?"  
  
"It's really pathetic, you know." He stopped the ringing tones that send her into near convulsions. "I always wanted to laugh at you whenever you did something stupid."  
  
"Then laugh." Her voice seemed distant, knowing that she was making a fool of herself with that.  
  
His chiseled face turned to her with hardened clear quartz orbs.  
  
"This is the only chance I've got."  
  
"What are you saying, idiot?!" She managed to regain her anger again.  
  
Yes, there was the tremor that warning her that something was revealing.  
  
And she is not keen on whatever it is that this insufferable shinobi is making her realize.  
  
"You are always angry at me." His hand strayed to caress the russet strands that enclosed her gentle tan face. A ghost of a smile remained on his face.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Be-be-because...."  
  
_This is the only way I can show...  
_  
"You're acting like a moron..."  
  
Another smirk.  
  
"Good. I'll tell you that sometimes you look like one especially when you're blushing."  
  
A cold thumb brushed over her heated cheek as he cupped her chin on his hand.  
  
In impulse, she withdrew on surprise.  
  
A frown now featured his face.  
  
"Sleep."

His caress began to slack. The rattling of rattan dissipated.

Yet the whispers of the wind were still on her ears.  
  
"Bu-but..." Stubbornly she shook her head.

This conversation was too...too early to end...  
  
_I want to know...  
_  
Yet as soon she had said the words, the lethargic effect of over exhaustion came over her. Even as she was speaking, she can feel the betraying eyelids becoming drowsy. There was the pull of slumber and it came over her.  
  
The next thing that happened, she woke up and felt a rather hard shaking.  
  
"Wake up! **WAKE UP**!"  
  
A Chuunin officer found her lying across the grounds.  
  
Covered in grass stains, overlarge sheaves of leaves and tattered ribbons, she protested in waking herself up into consciousness until she have rubbed the last of the dirt in her eyes.  
  
"The Hokage wants everyone to the Memorial..."  
  
There was still the mist that surrounds her whenever one's befuddled thoughts wakes up.  
  
"The mission that Hokage-sama had sent to return Uchiha-kun..."  
  
Everything were not really registering in her mind as events of last night came to her...  
  
"...two bodies were brought dead. It is best that you come with me."  
  
And Tenten had this strange tingling sensation that they might not return the way before.

* * *

Made September 28, 2004. Then did some changes.

If you read the manga scans, the two bodies could possibly be Choji and ):--choke--:(

I was told that this assumption (that Neji's dead.) is not yet confirmed, but the fight scene was really...prickling my mind to do something, or I'll end up depressed by our dear Hyuuga Neji's state. He had been pierced somewhere on the upper quadrant of his abdomen, for goodness sake! Someone help him, or else I'm going to roast Kishimoto-sempai or something. (Probably abduct Hatake-_kun_?)

Comments, criticisms and corrections please!

(Ibig sabihin, review po kayo!)

Thanks! Salamat!


End file.
